Musical Messages
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: When Misty requests a song for the Pokemon Music Station and dedicates it to Ash, who just happens to be listening, deep feelings are uncovered...Happy PokeShipping Day! Implied WishfulShipping too.


**Me: Happy PokeShipping Day guys! I don't own Pokemon! BTW, Ash might be OOC. **

Normal,** Radio Host speaking**

**Note: This story is based off of the song_ Right Here Waiting For You_ by Richard Marx, which I do not own.**

**EDIT: This fic was originally a songfic, but since it's against the rules, I removed the lyrics. As the fic is definitely better with the lyrics, it might flow oddly in places, so please say so in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Finally! It's done! Ash, Iris, behold, THE RADIO!" Cilan dramatically threw off a red cloth, which was covering a supposedly amazing radio.<p>

"Wha?" Ash glanced up from his five-star sandwich, compliments of Cilan's cooking, in mid-bite, deemed the food more important and finished chewing. He then continued talking. "Cilan, no offense, but I don't really find a radio that great."

Iris jumped down from a nearby tree, her long purple pigtails flying out from behind her. She exclaimed softly, "Wow, I've always wanted to see a radio!"

"Well, excuse me, but I didn't even get to explain what's so special about it," Cilan replied, a little hurt, but kept going. "What's so cool is that it can connect to other region's radio stations!"

This made Ash stop eating. "Really? That's awesome! Can we listen to a Kanto station?"

"Sure," Cilan proudly remarked, then bent down to turn the old-fashioned knob onto the right frequency.

"Good job!" Iris slapped him on the back, and he jumped. "I've never really listened to a radio before, since my village didn't have one."

Cilan gasped in shock, but then smiled. "Well, you'll have great first-radio-experience here!" And that's when he landed on Kanto's Pokemon Music Station.

**Hope you're enjoying the music. Your radio sounds best when it lands on Station 1, the Pokemon Music Station. Right now, we're taking song requests with dedications!**

"Wow, that's so cool!" Iris kneeled down to the radio, like a fascinated toddler. Cilan laughed. Ash started reminiscing about when he was little, when he and his mom would huddle around the radio on a cold day and listen to that very station. Ben, the music DJ, really had a charming, soothing voice.

**Wow! Listeners, looks like we've got something special for you tonight. Misty, the water type gym leader in Cerulean City, has requested a song for a certain someone out there. And she has also asked to have it played over and over through tonight! Isn't that interesting? Well, we don't get requests from the Sensational Sisters that often, so we might as well honor it!**

Ash suddenly leaned forward out of his chair and over the table, spilling the open bottle of water onto the grass. Misty? Misty was requesting a song?

"What is it, A-" Iris was in the middle of asking him what's wrong, but Ash shushed her.

"I need to hear this!" Ash shouted urgently, his voice trembling with fear, before sitting down near the radio.

**She dedicates it to a guy named Ash Ketchum, who she says is currently in Unova trying to become champion. She says she'll always be cheering him on from back home, and waiting for him. Hope you're listening, Ash!**

A couple of tears slid down Ash's cheek, though he wasn't sure why. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

Cilan nudged Ash with his elbow. "Ash, um, are you okay?" Ash never cried, even when he lost a battle, yet now, tears just kept flowing out of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Just leave me alone," Ash said. He picked up the red radio with him and walked away.

"What's with him?" Iris asked, shuffling over to a dumbfounded Cilan.

"How should I know? Let's just leave him alone, though."

"Fine with me."

"So…what do you want to do?"

"Uh…" Iris trailed off, blushing, and munching an apple.

* * *

><p>Ash sat down on the wet grass on top of a hill a little ways away from his friends. The full moon shined brightly through the dark, a dark cloud covering parts of it. The stars stayed away, and a sudden gust of wind made Ash shiver in his t-shirt.<p>

He should have brought his sweatshirt. And, thinking of Misty made him remember that she'd probably scold him for not "being responsible" and "bundling up".

He sighed and stretched his legs out. He grasped the handle of the radio tightly.

Why would Misty dedicate a song to him, of all people? She always yelled at him. Yet, they were still good friends and he knew that. They had just always agreed to, well, disagree.

Could it be because she was feeling sentimental? Everybody has days like that. So, then it would be just a plain coincidence that Cilan fixed the radio on the day Misty decided to request a song dedicated to him.

But, if she did this on a regular basis, then it wasn't really a coincidence. Why would she do this every day? There was only one thing Ash could think of, and it was really a topic he had been trying to avoid ever since he, Brock, and Misty split up after their Johto journeys.

Did Misty ask for a song dedicated to him because she…liked him?

Ash shook his head violently to nobody. Why would Misty EVER like him? How many times had she insulted him when they traveled together? And she certainly had met and fallen for more handsome boys; Ash knew that. He could name a couple-Rudy, Danny…

Did he like Misty? Ash's face flushed red, and he was happy no one was there to see him like this. Sure, he never really thought of her like that when they were travelling together, because back then, they were both little kids, and he was way too obsessed with his gym battles...still was, come to think of it.

But, when they, finally, REALLY had to split up, he had felt pangs of something in his heart. He hadn't really known what it was. Missing Misty? Sadness?

It was really a mixture of the two, but over the years, he had come to the conclusion, whether he really liked it or not, that he…

Had a crush on Misty.

It's not like it was bad, because she was beautiful; no denying it. Other boys had noticed it too-it was only her idiots of sisters that say she's the ugly runt of the Sensational Sisters. In reality, she was the prettiest.

She had long wavy red hair usually kept in a side pony, and wore a yellow crop top with brown suspenders. Her legs were covered by short denim shorts, and her red knapsack was always thumping on her back whenever she ran. Her voice was high-pitched and annoying sort-of, and she was a violent yet mushy-gushy when she wanted to be.

She was a very complex girl, yet she was the only one who always told Ash he needed to improve rather than compliment him after his battles, and was the only one, who might actually know the real him.

She was perfect, but there was always the fear that every person had about approaching their crush-the fear of getting rejected. Also, it didn't help that she and him had had such a rich history together.

The song started to play out of the radio, a slow and melodious tune. The lyrics stopped Ash right in his tracks.

They were so far away from each other, though lately, he now found himself thinking of Misty a lot more often than before. But for some reason, he couldn't drag himself down the Pokemon Center stairs and give her a call. It was so simple, yet Ash just found he couldn't do it. So, really the last time he called the gym was when he was traveling in…Hoenn? He couldn't remember...

It was a really good song, but it held a completely different meaning to Ash. Misty was always there for him; whether she was right beside him or not. She always, whenever they saw or called each other, encouraged him. She was always waiting for him….even if they saw the barely saw each other.

When they were travelling together, they never thought of what was next, or yesterday. They were always living in the moment, and Ash had never thought of what he'd do all alone. He always thought Misty and Brock would always be there with him.

Wrong. They weren't here now, were they? But, Ash remembered all the times they spent together like an HD image-crystal clear. He took it all for granted-but it really was worth so much more.

That was it. Ash stood up, angry at the radio, Misty, and Cilan, for fixing the radio in the first place. He was in this mess of thoughts and feelings, which he could never clean up, even with an army of Minccino.

This song, or at least the lyrics sung so far, had convinced Ash that he had some unfinished business in Cerulean City.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed in content, leaning over the railing that lined the edge of Cerulean Cape.<p>

Her red hair was untied, and swayed in the light breeze. The ocean waves way underneath her constantly crashed against the jagged rocks that made up the cliff. The moon shined brightly on her small, blue radio, which was softly playing the song she had requested.

She never asked for songs, though she did listen a lot. But, something today had made her call in for a song. And, of the millions out there, thousands of good ones, she chose this melancholy one. The song that reminded her most of Ash.

Why had she chosen this song, if it bothered her so much? She had no idea. But, all she did know was that she missed Ash a lot-and even more now, listening to this song being played on the radio, knowing she asked for it AND dedicated it to said boy himself.

She wasn't sure if she wanted Ash to be listening or not, though he was probably most definitely not-he had places to be, things to do, people to meet-and a radio that could not tune into Station 1 here in Kanto.

Like she needed the song to remind her of her daily job, which was, guess what, waiting. Waiting while her heart slowly withered away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, shut up already, radio! You're the one making me do this!"<p>

Ash snapped at the machine, which was wondrously balancing on Tranquill's neck. He was flying to Kanto, to get Misty, confess, and hug her until all of her came back to him. He had been without her so long it was unhealthy.

Ash let out his breath in a sharp hiss. This radio, this song, and that girl would be the end of him.

But, if he was going to die like this, it would be a happy death.

* * *

><p>Misty's breath quickened. She felt something big coming. It felt like a tsunami was going to sweep her off her feet right about now. And something did-quite literally.<p>

"MISTY WATCH OUT!"

Misty screamed as a certain raven-haired trainer slammed into her after falling off his Tranquill, which was now roosting on the railing.

Ash was on top of Misty, his face as red as his cap, which had just blown away and fell into the ocean. Misty's face was as red as her hair, and her blue eyes stared at Ash in anger, terror, surprise, and longing.

"What are you doing here, Ash? You were just in Unova and-" Ash got up and helped Misty up, who, if it was even possible, blushed even more when she took his hand.

"I heard it. The song." Misty stopped brushing herself off and glared at the radio, which was currently playing the music break of the song. If looks could kill, it would be a piece of fried metal.

"W-What song?" Misty turned around, playing the cute-oblivious-girl card. She had never seen Ash so deadly serious before, and honestly, she liked his lighter side better, even though he was such an idiot then.

Ash saw right through. He felt enlightened now-thanks to the song and his realization of his feelings. The way Misty was acting, he could only be positive that she felt the same as he did.

"You know which one. The one you requested and dedicated to me," Ash said.

"Oh, I was just reminiscing, you know? Don't tell me you came all the way from Unova to confront me!" She forced her laughter.

"Well, I DID just come from Unova to confront me, and I expected a lot more from you."

"I guess you set your expectations too high."

"I know you know what I mean."

"I know YOU know that what you know I know DOESN'T EXIST!"

"Oh, come on…"

Ash and Misty were now fuming, their noses touching. They had sub-consciously moved closer to each other while arguing. Misty was hoping desperately that Ash hadn't suddenly figured her out.

"Misty, there's got to be a reason you played this song. If I'm wrong about this, I'll go die in a hole or something, but I'm pretty sure that you wanted this song because you were missing me. At least, I hope you were missing me."

Misty sighed, but smiled. She couldn't keep the truth away forever, could she?

"To be honest, I was thinking of you when I requested that song. I usually don't do that, but today, I was feeling nostalgic."

"Oh." Ash sounded a little dull, but Misty didn't notice it. She just turned back to gazing over the cliff, Ash looking on with her. They linked hands, and Misty squeezed his.

"When you really think about it, that song fits us perfectly. Don't ya think?" She glanced over her shoulder at Ash, who nodded in agreement.

The song wrapped up, and Misty mumbled to herself sadly, "I'll just keep waiting for you, Ash…" This momentary bliss with Ash would end, and she knew it. She would just keep being an unimportant bystander and somewhat friend in his life, and keep cheering him on from the sidelines.

"Not anymore, Mist, not anymore," Ash replied, and then before she knew what was happening, Ash had swooped down to kiss her, and she melted in his arms. Bliss just got a whole new meaning.

When they broke apart for air, Ash grinned and hugged her tightly. "You'll never be waiting ever again."

Misty's heart pumped loud in her ears as she chocked through tears, "I was never a really patient person."

Ash laughed as he let go of her. "You got that right. You're also not-"

"I'm not anything else because I'm everything else!" Misty snapped at him, and they got back into their usual arguing, as they walked away from the cliff hand-in-hand, forgetting the radios that had started it all, behind them.

* * *

><p>"So, how long do you think Ash is going to take?" Cilan asked.<p>

"He can take his sweet time for all I care. Oh, hey look at that big one!" Iris pointed to a far away star. The two had found the hill near their campsite that Ash was at before and started star gazing.

"That's the Big Dipper!" Cilan yelled.

"Don't be so loud, you'll scare the Pokemon away."

"You really do care, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do care about a lot of things." Iris snuggled into his chest, and Cilan blushed. "But I only care about a few people."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: We will end off there. No sequel (though I'm pretty sure no one would want one) Hope you liked it! Happy PokeShipping Day!<strong>


End file.
